


Prompt Fill: Rescue

by Noninimicus



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noninimicus/pseuds/Noninimicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daisy and Michelle disappear, Eggsy enlists Harry to help find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt Fill: Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged by [raychdzeros](http://raychdzeros.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr to write a fic based on the word 'Rescue'.

Harry had palmed the pistol under his pillow and rolled silently out of bed before fully registering the sound that had woken him. Checking the time, he swore under his breath.

Only one person would dare come banging for entry at half past two in the morning.

_Eggsy_.

Harry rose angrily and pulled his robe over his sleep suit. If the brat was drunk, he decided, he would shoot him. Just in the thigh or shoulder- nothing too damaging- but he’d be damned if he would suffer Eggsy’s unique brand of ‘friendly drunk’ ever again.

They boy gave far too many mixed signals when he was in his cups.

In moments he was peering through the peephole to confirm that it was, in fact, his young protégé trying to pound his way into Harry’s foyer. Running a hand over his face, (fingers catching on the damnable scar which was, along with the occasional headache, the only legacy he had of his ill-fated trip to Kentucky) Harry swung open the door.

Eggsy swept in like a storm at sea, eyes red-rimmed and hair wild, hands grasping at the lapels of Harry’s worn red robe.

“They’re gone!” He shouted frantically and Harry struggled for understanding, carefully extracting his clothing from the boy’s clenched fists.

“Who?” 

But Eggsy didn’t seem to be listening. He licked already red-bitten lips and Harry swallowed, looking away in chagrin. Obviously, the young man was here for a reason _other_ than to satisfy Harry’s shameful fantasies. This was serious. He shut the door quietly, turning to the boy and trying to radiate calm as he herded Eggsy into the kitchen and onto a stool before starting a kettle to boil.

“Alright. Take a deep breath,” he instructed, waiting until he was obeyed before continuing. “ _Who_ is gone?”

Eggsy seemed to suddenly deflate, shoulders slumping as he dropped his head onto the counter. “Mum and Daiz.” he moaned against the marble.

Harry felt something within him go cold and still. “Tell me what happened.”  


Eggsy took a shuddering breath and raised his head. “Me and the lads.” He began, so quietly Harry had to strain to hear him. “We shut down the Prince tonight to celebrate. When I got home,” he paused, clasping his hands as though in prayer. “God, the place was wrecked. Swear there wasn’t a thing in the house that wasn’t broken.” Eggsy looked up, eyes entreating. “Harry…Harry I don’t know what to do.”   


The elder Kingsman frowned, something like fear or anger beginning to roil under his skin. These were people he cared about, that Eggsy cared about. They were, for lack of a better term, _family_. “We go to work.” he said simply, letting the burn in his gut fulminate and spread out tendrils of heat in his veins. He strode purposefully out of the kitchen, the boy following on his heels as he made his way to his bedroom and slipped his glasses on, thumbing the alert on their bridge.

"Merlin.”

The comm link crackled to life. “Galahad.”

“I need hounds at Mordred’s. Be advised, location compromised. Peripherals abducted.”

“Fuck.”

“Indeed.”

“How is he?”

Harry considered his protégé for a moment before answering, “As well as can be expected.”

“Hounds en route. Cab?”

“Please.” Harry handed Eggsy an extra pair of specs and switched his robe for a sweater. “We’re going to headquarters.” He told the boy softly. “We’ll find them.”

Eggsy nodded, but said nothing.

When they arrived, Harry insisted they suit up before meeting with Merlin.

“We’ll need to be ready for mobility at a moment’s notice.” He explained as they dressed quickly in one of the lower changing rooms. Once he’d clothed himself in his bespoke armor, he turned to find Eggsy struggling with his buttons, hands too shaky to slip the tiny discs into their buttonholes. Wordlessly, he stepped forward before the young man could do any irreparable damage and took over.  


Eggsy, Harry noticed, stared hard over the older agent’s left shoulder as he was buttoned up. When he’d finished, he ran a soothing hand up his protégé’s chest to his throat, drawing the dark green eyes to his own.

“We _will_  find them.” he said confidently, hoping his own conviction would find root within his young friend.

When they arrived at Merlin’s inner office, the tech magician nodded once to them, but kept issuing orders through the comm link to agents on the other end. Harry stood silently as Eggsy paced.

“This,” Merlin said, finally, pulling up a map of London and its outlying lands and pointing to a tiny flower blinking not far from Chaldon. “is Daisy’s tracker.”  


The younger agent paused in his tour of the room and approached to peer at the screen. “I din’t know she had a tracker on her.”

Merlin shrugged. “It was her birthday and she likes pretty bracelets.” he said by way of explanation. “It’s always a good idea to keep track of family members in this line of work.”

“I should have thought of that.” Eggsy murmured unhappily.  


“Fortunately for you and your family,” Harry offered, laying a hand on his protégé’s forearm, “Merlin is quite used to taking care of the little essentials.”  


Merlin eyed Eggsy until the boy began to shift, obviously uncomfortable. “You taking him with you, Galahad?” he asked without removing his gaze.

Harry raised a surprised brow. “Shouldn’t I?”

An eloquent shrug from the tech magician, who turned abruptly back to the monitor. “I can’t spare you any other agents. Don’t let him become a liability.”

Harry preempted Eggsy’s offended outburst with a subtle squeeze of his forearm. “Hadn’t intended to.”

The three of them were silent for a while as they familiarized themselves with the terrain surrounding what turned out to be an old country manor.

“Did the hounds find anything interesting?” Harry asked, remembering.

“Nothing at the house. No actual signs of struggle. Seems they took Daisy and Michelle quietly, then ravaged every room.”

“A message.” Harry conjectured and Merlin nodded.

It took them the better part of an hour to outline a feasible plan and another to actually _arrive_  at the site. By the time they had the house in sight, the sun had just begun to light the eastern horizon.

It was an old house, built up around what may once have been an elegant courtyard and flanked on the right by an enclosed gazebo.

“Heat signature says five outside guards, five in the house. One larger, probably Michelle and Daisy together.” Merlin stated over the comm link.  


Eggsy glared over the hilly terrain, already calculating his route.

“Divide and conquer?” he asked and Harry nodded silently.  


Twelve minutes and one dead body later, Harry heard the crackle and pop of gunfire. He swore violently when the comm links went dead and approached the commotion as stealthily as he could manage at a good clip.

He found Eggsy pinned under fire behind what was left of an ancient stone wall back of the building they’d been _trying_  to infiltrate. He could barely hear the increasingly frantic sounds of his protégé trying to reach someone to call for backup over the roar of the assailants’ weapons.

He knelt behind the gazebo and peeked out. There was no way he could offer any sort of cover fire from here and there were four shooters closing in, scuttling from low-banked hill to hill. They would be on the boy in moments.

Well, he decided grimly, the suit _was_ bulletproof, wasn’t it? Harry made an executive decision.

He was nearly on top of the gunmen before they even realized he was coming. Two head-shots neatly reduced their numbers to something a bit more manageable and Harry’s fist arced out to connect solidly with one of the remaining men’s jawline.

They wrestled for the man’s gun, Harry doing his best to keep his combatant’s back to his partner as they shouted at each other in a language Harry couldn’t understand enough of to guess at.

A loud report and the sudden and ungainly drop of the second gunman announced his protégé’s arrival and together they easily subdued Harry’s wrestling partner.

“Took you long enough, old man.” Eggsy chuckled with a roguish grin as he strapped one of their attacker’s semiautomatic to his back and offered the other to his mentor.

Harry raised a brow, taking the weapon and slipping it over his shoulder. “You looked busy.” he said and was treated to a two finger salute and the dubious honor of one of the younger man’s trademark winks.

_The gorgeous little shit._

“Get down!” Harry hissed, grabbing the back of the brat’s collar. Eggsy lowered himself instantly to duck behind a tiny hillock and Harry hunkered down beside him as they surveyed the house. “There’s no way those inside are unaware of our arrival and we’re on our own without Merlin. He said there were six heat signatures, one he believed to be your mother and sister together, but we’ll have to be mindful just in case he was wrong.”

“Right. Keep one bad guy alive until we know they’re both here.” Eggsy nodded and Harry felt his chest swell in pride at the young man’s composure.

They made their way quietly and efficiently around the uneven land and were close enough to hear Daisy crying pitifully in the house when a sudden crack and an explosion of dirt at Eggsy’s feet alerted them to the fact that they’d been spotted.

Gunfire spit dirt and dust into the air, making it hard for them to be properly sighted, but equally difficult for Harry or Eggsy to aim accurately.

“Don’t shoot at the house unless you have a clean shot!” Eggsy shouted unnecessarily, drawing a derisive snort from Harry in response.

“I’ve been doing this longer than you’ve been alive, Mordred!” He reminded the boy with a growl.

The shooting died down when they made it to the house, flattening themselves against the outside wall under the eaves and taking a moment to catch their breath.

Eggsy peeked around the corner into the courtyard, drawing back quickly before looking again, slower this time. He took careful aim and Harry grinned when the younger man’s bullet crashed through a window and into an assailant’s skull.

“Lovely.” the older agent breathed.

“Innit though?” Eggsy grinned back. “Six down, three to go.”

They made their way around the opposite side of the house, finding all the windows bolted shut.

Harry sighed. “We can either break in a window or break down a door.” he stated in annoyance.

Eggsy shrugged. “I’m game for poking out windows if you think they’ll be expecting the doors.”

“Very well.”

They split up again, shattering several windows in either direction to draw out the gunmen inside. When none came, they reunited on the west side of the house, peeking carefully over a ruined windowsill. It looked into what appeared to be a small music room. The left side was dominated by a large piano and a flute lay discarded on the sofa.

Harry went first, grabbing carefully at the wall within instead of the frame itself to lever himself into the room. Once Eggsy followed, they made their way silently to the open door. He nodded to the boy once and Eggsy edged close to the doorjamb.

They both jerked violently back when a shot shattered the wood directly over Eggsy’s head.

“Cover?” the younger agent asked and Harry nodded.

He pulled the gun from his shoulder and laid down careful cover fire as Eggsy slipped out and up the hallway.

The gunman leaned around the corner and Eggsy placed a single bullet neatly between his eyes. He turned to grin at Harry, but froze when the sound of Daisy’s cries suddenly rose in pitch and they heard frantic yelling from a room further down the hall.

Eggsy didn’t wait for Harry, but sprinted forward. The older agent caught up with him moments later as his protégé violently kicked down the door, gun at the ready.

Neither were prepared for what they found.

Michelle was curled over her screaming daughter protectively, rocking and sobbing uncontrollably while, across the room, a man lie writhing on the floor.

Eggsy went instantly to his family, while Harry strode to the man. He recognized him easily and knelt as a bloody hand reached out for him.

Leroy King, Codename: Alynor, scrabbled helplessly at the bubbling hole in his neck, what appeared to be a spoon clutched in the claw of one hand. He watched with wide, pleading eyes as the Kingsman tilted his head curiously.

And did nothing.

Harry stared dispassionately as the burbling, wet sounds of the man’s breath hitched up and finally stopped, body going limp as he lost consciousness.

Eggsy stepped up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Is he dead?”

“Very soon now.”  


“You okay?” the boy murmured, squeezing his hand tight for a moment before letting go.

“Very soon now.” Harry repeated.  


Eggsy nodded, biting his lip and for once, the sight didn’t make Harry long to kiss it better. All he wanted, and he wanted it _desperately_ , was a hot shower and a warm bed.

“Let’s go home.”  


“So he was an agent?” Eggsy asked upon entering the sitting room from putting his sister to bed with his mother upstairs. In the two days since the incident, it had never been discussed where the Unwins would stay whilst Merlin acquired their new home. It seemed to be taken as a given by all parties involved that they would be welcome in Harry’s home.

Harry had been pleased.

Michelle seemed to be doing well, all things considered. She would have nightmares for a very long time, Harry knew, but she seemed to be coping. It had taken Eggsy’s desperate worry and fretting to get her to share what had happened in the room with Alynor.

Apparently, he’d snatched up Daisy by the arm, intent on quieting her, and the woman had simply seen red. She’d stabbed him in the throat with the back of a spoon her captors had given her with her _breakfast._

Honestly, was there no end to the stupidity of bad men?

Eggsy had had Daisy in to the Kingsman med-bay, demanding they do something about the heavy bruising around his sister’s arm, first thing the next morning.

Something about the scene had brought about a feeling of… _warmth_  to Harry’s chest.

Which he’d steadfastly ignored.

Harry lifted the icy glass in his hand to the throbbing ache of his scar. “Yes. One of the better ones, I’d thought, though not strictly loyal to Kingsman.”

Eggsy frowned. “No? How’d he get in, then?”

“Lineage. He was Chester’s son. I suspect that was the reason for the whole incident. He was always a tweedy little sycophant where his father was concerned.” Harry sneered.  


“So he wanted revenge for me killing the old Arthur?” Eggsy asked seriously and Harry sat forward to meet his eyes.  


“That will happen sometimes, Eggsy. Marks or their family will target you for the things you do in the name of Kingsman. Usually they get no farther than shooting at you right after the fact. Alynor only got to your family through his own knowledge of our inner workings.” Harry sighed, taking a sip of his drink before setting it down on a side table. “I cannot tell you to never feel guilty. What we do is necessary, but not always pleasant.”  


The boy nodded somberly. “I know.” he said, then winked. “You know he wasn’t really a toff, right?”

“Eggsy, really.” Harry chided, but the boy grinned unrepentantly and Harry felt something _lurch_  in the region of his heart.

_No,_ he thought desperately, staring at his protégé in horror. This was _not_  happening. It _couldn’t possibly._

“Buggering fuckshit.” he muttered darkly.  


Eggsy barked out a shocked guffaw. “And what’s wrong with you, then?”

“I believe,” Harry said tiredly, rubbing at the ache in his temple, “I’ve just realized I’m in love with you.”

A pause.

“And that’s a bad thing?”

The elder agent cracked an eye and glared reproachfully. “It is, rather, yes.”

“Why?” the boy asked, head tilted at a curious angle.

Both eyes were open now and radiating the full power of Harry’s scowling annoyance. “Because I’m fifty-four bloody years old.”

Eggsy smirked. “And well fit, too.”

A raised brow. “Interested?”

“Just waiting on you, old man.”  


Harry stared at his young friend for a long time before throwing his hands up. “That’s it. I am not having a midlife crisis in my sitting room. Certainly not when I can have it in my bedroom instead.” He stood and offered Eggsy his hand.

The little shit didn’t even hesitate.


End file.
